What You Deserve
by Lord Youko
Summary: Kohaku begs Kouga and Inuyasha for punishment for what he did. Kouga and Inuyasha are only too glad to oblige.


**_Story: What You Deserve_**

**_Summary: _**_Kohaku begs Kouga and Inuyasha for punishment for what he did. Kouga and Inuyasha are only too glad to oblige._

**_Warnings:_** This is a rather darkfic containing yaoi, threesome, shouta (sex with underage boy), dominance, submission, masochism, punishment, mild asphyxiation kink, and some weird kinks.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, Inuyasha and Kouga would not be so sex deprived and poor Kohaku would not be able to stand up at all *sadistic smile* I also don't own the song What You Deserve by Ill Nino. I make no money from the writing of this fic.

* * *

_So you lost yourself._

_Turn to someone else._

_And you can't give up_

_your will to want to know._

_Then you find yourself._

_And you're someone else._

_In the end you only get_

_...what you deserve._

**_-Ill Nino_**

* * *

Kouga stared at the boy he was straddling, mystified as to what to do.

"What are you doing here, Kohaku? Who sent you?"

Kouga knew all about the tragedy of Sango's brother who had been under Naraku's control but when Naraku died and the jewel was restored, Kohaku was presumed dead. Yet hear he was, attacking Kouga out of nowhere.

Kouga grit his teeth when Kohaku remained silent, lying impassively under him.

"Answer me, dammit!"

Kohaku finally looked at him as much as his position and the weight on his back would allow.

"Fuck me, Kouga."

Kouga blinked, sure he must have heard it wrong.

"Wh-what?"

Kohaku was looking at him patiently. "I said I want you to fuck me."

Kouga continued to stare at him dumbfounded. It was then that he seemed to realize their rather inappropriate position and he quickly got up off his back.

"What has gotten into you?" He demanded.

Kohaku seemed displeased at the loss of the weight from on top of him. He turned around but did not get up. Looking down at his hands, he answered,

"I…need it…please…Naraku…after he died, I got my memories back."

Kouga was finally beginning to realize a little bit o f what this was all about. But he still needed to be sure.

"Why me?" he asked finally.

Kohaku looked up at him with serious, guilt-ridden eyes. "Because you are the only one I know who will not hold back. I need to be punished…for what I have done…" He remembered…His eyes were starting to become wild.

Then Kouga pushed him roughly to the ground and resumed his former position, only this time, he tore off both their clothes so that they were naked. Kohaku groaned. Kouga's heavy, crushing weight on top of him felt too good, unyielding hard muscular thighs almost crushing him. Kouga leaned forward to his side so that Kohaku could see his wild grin.

"Well, you came to the right place, boy, coz soon enough, you're not gonna be able to walk."

Kohaku sighed with pleasure at the words. Kouga rubbed himself on Kohaku's back. His cock had hardened at the boy's submission and now, he rubbed the pre-cum tipped cock over Kohaku's thin, pale back. He marveled at the stark contrast between his tan skin and Kohaku's pale skin.

Kohaku moaned at the sensations. Kouga grinned and without getting up, flipped him so that Kohaku was now lying on his back and Kouga was sitting on his chest, almost crushing his lungs as Kohaku began to have difficulty breathing.

"Oye Kouga! What d'ya think you're doin'?" Inuyasha's voice shouted as he took in the sight before him. Kouga shut his eyes, hoping he wouldn't spoil everything.

H looked over his shoulder and grinned. "Little Kohaku here needs punishment," he said staring hard into Inuyasha's eyes hoping he would understand. Inuyasha stared at him for a long moment before he grinned and began to strip off his own clothes.

"Well, whaddya say I help you out then?"

Kohaku's eyes widened as Inuyasha, now naked, knelt down beside Kouga and pinched Kohaku's tiny, not yet mature cock between two long clawed fingers and grinned. Kohaku's face flamed red. Inuyasha was now rubbing his dick, the rough stimulation making him hard and Inuyasha was also getting hard looking Kohaku who seemed so helpless. Inuyasha had Kohaku's hands trapped close to his body so Kohaku could now move nothing.

Kouga finally pulled his weight up and off Kohaku as he crawled forward and thrust his cock in Kohaku's face. Inuyasha got up and sat on his thighs, his own big, hard cock touching Kohaku's puny one. Kohaku's eyes widened and he gasped at the sensation. Kouga took the opportunity to slowly insert his cock into Kohaku's mouth.

He slowly slipped it in and Kohaku moaned.

Kouga and Inuyasha both smirked at the sound.

"Little bitch," Kouga groaned heavily, "Getting off with another man's hard dick in your mouth. Tell me, do you like my dick in your mouth, little boy?"

Of course, Kohaku couldn't answer, his mouth being rather busy but his own cock stirred at the words and Inuyasha laughed.

"He likes it, Kouga. The little whore likes you talkin' dirty."

Inuyasha pinched his small dick hard and Kohaku yelped around Kouga's cock. Both Inuyasha and Kouga laughed.

"Your tiny little dick likes it, Kohaku."

Kohaku merely swirled his tongue around Kouga's cock, who pushed it in deeper.

"Yeah, work it, bitch," Kouga groaned pulling Kohaku hard by the hair thrusting his groin into his face almost chocking the boy before pulling back. Kohaku now had tears sliding down his face. He frowned at Kouga who smirked and once again shoved his dick into his mouth, now fucking his face hard.

Inuyasha was grinding slowly onto his dick. Kohaku tried to buck his hips up at the stimulation but of course, Inuyasha was too heavy for him, so he only managed to wriggle a little.

Kouga was now fucking Kohaku's face hard and fast. Kohaku tried to pull away but Kouga held him still by the hair, pulling him onto his cock. Kohaku's neck was starting to hurt and his lips and face were sore with Kouga pounding his face but Kouga didn't seem to care. He began to struggle. This just seemed to excite the wolf more. Finally, with a few hard thrusts down his throat, Kouga held his head down gagging him. Kohaku panicked till he felt Kouga release down his throat. Finally, Kouga released his hair and allowed him to lie back while Kouga once again sat on his chest, putting all his weight on the frail boy's chest so that Kohaku once again had trouble breathing.

When Kohaku finally looked up, Kouga was panting slightly eyeing him hungrily seemingly very turned on, seeing Kohaku struggling to breathe.

"Get off of him, wolf! It's my turn now."

Kouga grinned and both he and Inuyasha got up. Before he could register what was happening, Inuyasha had him face down on the ground, his hard dick resting against his asshole. Kohaku's eyes widened at the size of his dick and he tried to get up, managing to only get his elbows under him as he raised his upped body, before Kouga sat down on his back, causing him to collapse back down.

This time Kouga was sitting sideways, both his legs over on one side of his arm. Somehow, he seemed to be even heavier this way and Kohaku's entire thin back was pinned under the wolf's ass. Kouga grinned at his discomfort and moved one of his legs so that it was resting partly on his neck, putting weight on it. Kouga was starting to get hard again at Kohaku's completely submissive position, crushed and helpless under his weight. All he had to do was press down a little with his powerful thigh and the boy's neck would snap. Kouga groaned.

Inuyasha was slowly pushing his way in Kohaku's tight virgin ass, using only a bit of spit as lubrication. Kohaku gasped and whimpered at his size but Inuyasha was merciless and pushed his cock all the way in. Kouga on his back seemed to be enjoying him self, alternately placing and removing his leg from his neck and grinding on his back, giving Kohaku the feeling that he was being crushed slowly into the ground. Kohaku loved it.

Inuyasha finally pushed himself all the way in and then pulled out. As soon as Kohaku was a little adjusted to his size, he began a fast rhythm, finding his sweet spot and striking it dead on. Kohaku screamed and tried to arch into it but Kouga's weight on him prevented it.

Kouga grinned and slapped his ass.

"Naughty Kohaku, trying to move," he sounded amused. "But you can't help it, can you poor thing?" he taunted.

Inuyasha laughed, panting slightly. "Big bad wolf too heavy for ya, boy? Too bad, nothin' you can do about it," he smirked.

Kouga smirked too. "Yeah, it's not my fault you make such a good cushion."

Kohaku moaned at their words. Inuyasha increased his pace, driving Kohaku wild with being unable to move. Kouga was spanking Kohaku's ass in time with Inuyasha's thrusts.

"Don't forget it's your punishment, Kohaku. Can't have all the fun without a little pain. Besides-" Kouga leered and Kohaku whimpered. "-can I help it you're so much fun to hurt? The way you cry and beg for us to stop when really, you're lovin' being out little slut; the way your pale, sick little face gets flushed when you can't breathe…"

Finally, Inuyasha sped up and howled as he released on Kohaku's ass, having pulled out at the last second.

He and Kouga got up and when Kohaku just collapsed there and didn't turn over, Kouga grabbed him by the hair and pulled him to his knees. Kohaku gazed helplessly into Kouga's intense, dark eyes as Kouga brought himself to a climax with a few swift stokes and splashed his cum all over Kohaku's face.

* * *

A/N: I'm thinking of making this a sort of series with Kohaku being jumped by these two (and possibly others)at rather inconvenient moments. They've got a taste, after all...they'll obviously come back for more *evil cackle*. But what do you think? Did you like it?


End file.
